


Mesmerised

by Basched



Series: Reflection [28]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't going to die... not when Thor is here. </p><p>Mesmerised - Heather Nova</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mesmerised

The blow sent him crashing into the wall, breaking it and his body. The attacks never gave time for the serum to heal him. 

In and out of consciousness, Steve saw nothing but the black night falling around him, the stars so bright and clear in the sky. But then he saw something beautiful. 

Eyes like blue crystal gazed down at him. Strong arms carried him whilst a deep soothing voice whispered lovingly into his ear. 

The darkness turned into light and Steve was mesmerised by his saviour. 

In the arms of his god…it would be alright after all.


End file.
